


Flung Over Handlebars

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Gen, Happy Ending, Issue No.3: The Experience of Women, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Short Story, The Practical Handbook of Bee Culture, The Retired Beekeepers of Sussex, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: It’s falling from the bicycle that does it in the end. It doesn’t hurt, not really. Just a little graze on the knee. Applying the brakes too soon. School girl’s error. But, you tut all the same: “Gosh, that must sting, lovely.” Lovely. Lovely.You’relovely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me reading my short story 'Flung Over Handlebars' from Issue No.3, Summer 2016 of The Practical Handbook of Bee Culture. Link to a copy of the book here!: http://retiredbeekeepers.tumblr.com/post/147897792493/its-here-issue-3-of-the-practical-handbook-of


End file.
